Not Enough Time in the Day
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Life is all in the choices one makes, Johnathan Hart learns that some choices come at a price.


Hart To Hart

Not Enough Time In the Day

Summary: Life is all in the choices one makes, Johnathan Hart learns that some choices come at a price.

* * *

Busy the one thing Jonathan Hart was right now. If he wasn't at his office filling out tons of paperwork he was at home in his study on his phone talking to clients from the US to Japan.

Summer had come around once again and Hart industries were up to there necks in new clients. A boating contractor here and loan company there more and more people wanted to be attached to this company. While Johnathan was thrilled with this and so were his employees it meant more money in the long run, but with hard works comes sacrifice. He spent little to no time with Jennifer.

As Jonathan sat in his office with a stack of paper in front of him all he could think of was curling up on the couch at home with Jennifer having a glass of wine. He missed her smile and comfort when he spent time with her he had the strength to carry on with the day.

Sighing Johnathan picked up his mug and gave it a swig.

_"Oh, darling….I miss you."_

At home sitting on the couch with a notebook open on the table and a pencil twirling between her fingers Jennifer Hart sighed. Another summer was here which meant more for Jonathan and less time home.

He would come home through the door late at night not saying a word and troll right into his study. She would always walk over and place her ear up to the door. She could hear him talking to another client mostly like overseas. Oh, she would get invited to many business lunches and dinners but it was only for work, not enjoyment. She would slap on her usually smile as she greeted her husband's clients. She always felt like a third wheel but it was just part of being a wife.

Jennifer found herself trying to be a mystery writer but she found that she liked romance instead. She even finished one and had it published she thought it was horrible but people loved it and now here she at it again but it didn't feel romantic. It somehow molded into a sad story about a woman who loves her husband but he no longer has time for her. The more she wrote the worst she felt for the woman in the story was her.

Closing her notebook Jennifer leaned back on the couch. She couldn't write anymore it was just too painful to do so. All she wanted was Jonathan beside her tickling her belly and making her laugh at one of his silly jokes. But she knew that couldn't be he was busy and she couldn't be selfish no matter how much she wanted to be. So she would wait like always for him to come home and greet him at least this way she could catch a glimpse of him.

_"Jonathan…I miss you." _

The night rolled around once more, Jonathan opened the door and stepped inside. With Max away on vacation with Freeway, he smiled when he was greeted by Jennifer. She leaned in and kissed him on his lips before helping him out of his coat.

"Good evening darling off to your study?" Jennifer asked as she hung up his coat.

Normally Jonathan answer would be yes and he would be headed off to his study, in fact, he could even hear his phone ringing. While he could feel himself taking a step toward his study he shook his head. For he had a choice to make would he keep the same pattern going or will he break free and do what wants to do. Smiling he turned to his wife who was shocked to see him still standing there.

"No." He said.

Jennifer closed the door to the closet but didn't turn around. Did she hear right no her eats must be playing tricks on her?

"Care to say that again?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"I said no I'm not going to my study," Jonathan said followed with a smile.

Jennifer's eyes lit up but if he wasn't going to his study than what was he going to do. Her answer came when Jonathan pulled her close and laid a deep kiss upon her lips.

"I'm going to spend the night with you," Jonathan said.

Those words brought tears to Jennifer's eyes, she snuggled close as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry being so busy at work," Jonathan said.

"I understand there's just not enough time in the day for both," Jennifer said.

"No there is it's all about the choices we make," Jonathan said.

Hugging him tighter a wave of happiness spread through Jennifer. She finally had her husband again.

Smiling the two wandered over to the couch still in each other's embrace. With her mind and heart at ease, Jennifer finally knew how her story would end and it will be a doozy.


End file.
